People Are Strange
by Lady Loldemort
Summary: Twilight and the gang are sent to gather information about the human race. But the human world is more complicated than they thought...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! I just wanted to tell you two things. First, in this story, Equestria and our world are parallel dimensions and the ponies can cross from one to the other with strong magic. Second, reviews would mean a lot to me, but don't be to hard on me, this is my first fanfic ever. I hope you like it!**

„Hurry up, guys, the princess will be here any minute!" Twilight Sparkle squeeled in panic because not only that her friends haven't hung the sign, they haven't even made it yet.

„Chillax, Twilight, we're almost done", Rainbow Dash tried to calm her.

Twilight wasn't listening-she was too busy running around her house, making sure everything was nice and tidy for Celestia's visit.

„Twilight, sweetheart, you're distracting me", said Rarity, „do try to be quiet."

„But, I-„

„No!", Rainbow shouted, „Pinkie, you're done, right? Go take Twilight for a walk."

„But, I have to stay here and-„

„Come on, fresh air is good for you", the pink pony said, literally pushing Twilight through the door.

„Finally, some peace!"

...

When Twilight was finally allowed to come home, she realized she had no reason to panic. The house was nicely decorated, and there was a sign above the door that said „Welcome, Princess C".

She smiled and walked inside. „I knew I could count on you. Thanks, guys, you're the best." But then she realized that the princess was standing across the room, smiling back at her. She was late. _Late. _She was never late in her entire life.

„Umm, Twilight? Are you having a stroke?" asked Rainbow.

The princess laughed gracefully. „Don't worry, Twilight Sparkle. I arrived a few minutes ago. And your charming friends kept me well entertained."

All the charming friends smiled, glowing with pride.

„But I am not here for entertainment." Celestia's smile faded away. „You are my student, so you know about the humans. And you've probably informed your friends."

Twilight nodded.

„But the thing is, even though our worlds are so close, we know almost nothing about them. How much are we alike? Would contact be safe? Or would it be dangerous to expose ourselves to them? I came to the conclusion that the best way to gather information is infiltration. I want to send a few ponies to the human world. Those ponies would have to be brave, clever, and many more things. Of course, I immediately thought of your little group."

„So, we'd be, like, spies?" Rainbow blurted.

„If you want to."

„Oooh, I like spies!" Pinkie was excited.

„Listen, Your Grace, I'd love to help you, but I can't just leave Sweet Apple Acres", said Applejack.

„And what would the animals do without me?" Fluttershy agreed.

„Everything would be taken care of if you decide to embark on this mission. I completely understand if you don't want to."

„I want to", said Rainbow.

„Yeah, me, too", squeeked Pinkie.

„I beleive I could close my butique for a while. And I'd love to se how human fashion looks like", Rarity joined them.

„Wonderful", said Celestia, „Now, if my magic works, and it usually does, you will be sent to houses somewhere in the human world. You will have to make up a name and a story."

„You know what?" asked Applejack. „I'm in!"

„Well, I guess I can go, too...", Fluttershy sounded a bit uncertain.

The princess looked at Twilight Sparkle. „And you?"

Twilight thought about it for a second, and then she shouted: „Let's do this!"

„I knew you wouldn't miss a chance to learn new things", Celestia's smile returned on her face. „Would you like to do this immediately, or do you need more time to prepare?"

„I think that, if we have more time to think about it, we'll chicken out on ya, Your Grace", said Applejack, „Best if we do it now."

Everyone mumbled in agreement.

„Fine", said the princess, „gather around me."

They did as she said. They formed a circle around the princess. She closed her eyes and focused. Sweat appeared on her forehead, and the last thing the ponies saw was a flash of white light...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the support, guys. Here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. R&R!**

Rainbow Dash opened her eyes. She was laying in an unknown bed. It was big and comfortable, with blue sheets. And she had no idea what she was doing in it.

Suddenly, it all came back. She remembered what princess Celestia did and she jumped out of bed to see what her life as a human will look like.

The walls of the room-her room, she guessed-were in the same cyan shade as the sheets on the bed. All the furniture was red, except for a few orange details. It completely reflected her personality and she loved it.

She walked out of her room and into another one. Everything was in different shades of pink and it simply screamed Pinkie Pie. A girl was sleeping in the bed. The only visible features were her rosy cheeks and a bush of tiny ginger curls.

Rainbow wondered what she looked like. Fortunately, there was a big mirror in her room. She stood in front of it and gave herself a long objective look. She guessed the person in the mirror was pretty. She was tall and slim, with long legs. Rainbow liked that. What she liked even more was the flaming red hair surrounding her face.

„Dashie?" she heard a familiar voice. The person it belonged to was standing in the doorway.

„Pinkie!" Rainbow shouted and hugged her „It is you!"

Pinkie was a bit shorter, but her hair made up for it. She also had freckles on her nose.

„Yup! Who else would it be? Well, I recognized you the second I saw you. But, Dashie, your eyes changed."

It was true, Rainbow's eyes were now intensely blue.

„Mine haven't, see? And have you seen my room? It's so great! I love it! And yours is awesome, too. I mean, this is your room, right? I'm pretty sure it is, it should be, it reminds me of you", Pinkie Pie couldn't stop talking, „Did you check out the rest of the house? I haven't! I'd like to! Let's go see, let's go see!"

The rest of the house was really nice, too, but it was empty. Rainbow wondered where Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack are. Pinkie obviously wasn't worried. She was jumping around and squealing in excitement.

„Dashie, look! Oh, I love this house! It's so big! And there's so much stuff, I don't know what half of it's for! But I like it anyway!" she was saying. Then she stopped and said „Um, Rainbow? Come check this out."

There was a letter on the living room table. Rainbow Dash picked it up and read it while Pinkie was reading it over her shoulder.

_Dear Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash,_

_I hope you like the house I sent you to. I wanted it to reflect your personalities. I also thought of new names for you. I think the names should reflect your personalities, too. That's way I suggest these ones. Rainbow Dash, you might like the name Renita-it means rebel, and that's what you are. Pinkie Pie, I picked out a more usual name for you-Phoebe. It reminds me of you because it means radiant, bright. If you like those names, then all you have to come up with are your last names and stories. A pretty easy task for such creative ponies, I mean, humans. Just don't be too creative. It's very important for you to be in your bedrooms at noon, exactly a year from now. That's when I'll return you home. I hope your life as humans will be happy. Be careful and good luck. _

_Love,_

_Princess Celestia_

At first there was only silence. Then Pinkie said „Well, I like the names, I'm keeping mine."

„I'm keeping mine, too", said Rainbow, „but aren't you at least a little bit worried?"

„Why would I be worried? We'll live here for a year and then the princess will bring us back home and everything will be okay."

„No, not about living here, I know we can handle that, but...Celestia didn't mention Twilight and everyone. We don't know anything about them."

Pinke thought about it for a second. „Yeah... Do you think they're okay? Where could they be?" she asked.

The two ponies stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Rainbow broke the silence.

„I have no idea."

**I'm going to London for a week, so I won't be able to post new chapters. But don't forget about me, I'll try to post as soon as I can! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took me so long, but here it is, the third chapter. This one was a bit hard because...well, I've never been in love and I don't know what it's like. Anyway, I hope you like it, R****&****R!**

When Spike woke up, the first thing he saw was a pair of brown eyes. They belonged to an olive-skinned, dark haired girl that was sitting across him. He didn't know her, but there was something familiar about the way she was staring at him, worried and irritated, and only a tiny bit amused. Could it be?

„Um, hi?" he said unsecurely. She frightened him a little.

„You're not supposed to be here", she answered, her voice struggling to remain calm.

Yup, it was her.

„Twilight? Boy, I'm glad to see you."

„I can't say the same." She kept staring accusingly.

„You know, you could be happy that I'm okay", he told her. He sat up and realized that he was laying on a couch in an unknown living room.

„I am, she defended herself, „but that doesn't change the fact that you shouldn't be here. You don't have a room, and the princess didn't mention you in the letter. She gave us new names and directions, but she didn't say anything about you, so I know she didn't plan for you to be here. Oh, this was a mistake..."

„Look, I didn't come here on purp-„ Spike stopped talking because a girl came in.

She was no ordinary girl, she was radiant. Everything about her was beautiful to way she walked, ellegantly and gracefully, holding her head high. The way her shiny black curls touched her perfect alabaster skin, making him want to be her hair just so he could touch her. The way her big eyes, so black that they seemed purple, were surrounded by thick dark eyelashes. He was hypnotized.

Oh, he knew who she was. She hasn't changed, the same pony, the pony he loved, was standing in front of him, now more beautiful than ever.

„Spike, you're finally awake", she said, breaking his trance.

„Hey, Rarity", he found his voice, „wow, you look...really nice."

„Why, thanks, darling, you don't look so bad yourself."

„Really? How do I look?" he wondered.

Rarity grabbed his hand. Her hand was soft and warm, just like he imagined, and he could only hope she won't notice how sweaty his is. She led him to a big mirror in the hallway.

„There", she said, „see for yourself."

The person in the mirror was a stranger. He was small, too small. He's read Twilight's book and this was definetely below the average height for a male human. It was comforting that he was still taller than Rarity, but he looked younger than her and it bothered him. A lot. His skin was slightly tanned and his hair was a mop of brown wisps. The only thing he recognized and liked were the intense green eyes.

„See? You're so cute!" Rarity told him.

But he didn't want to be _cute_. _Cute _wasn't good enough. When he looked at his and Rarity's reflections, it was obvious to him that there could never be anything between them. Girls like her liked big, buff, manly guys, not cute babyface boys.

She didn't notice his disappointment. „You know, Twilight's been panicking a bit about you being here. But she had no reason, don't you think? She's been saying things like: 'he'll have to get his own house, people might be suspicious about him living here with us'. But why shouldn't you live with us? We'll just say that you're Twilight's brother, right?"

„Right..." he said slowly, thinking about it. Even hanging around with her was har for him, and now they're going to live together? His head started to hurt from all the buzzing inside it. Who knows how this is going to end?

**P.S. I changed the name of the story because I noticed there were many more with the same name. The new name is dedicated to The Doors, my inspiration. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit short, but it's just an introduction in how Applejack's and Fluttershy's relationship will look like. Oh, and thanks for the nice reviews, I'm hoping there'll be more!**

„Fluttershy, wake up, I'm bored", Applejack was saying to a sleeping Fluttershy.

Fluttershy finally opened her eyes, and then she squeaked and covered herself over her head.

„Who are you?!" she shouted from underneath the covers.

„Fluttershy, it's me, Applejack."

„Applejack?" she said, uncovering herself. „Wow, you scared me. I didn't recognize you. But I guess I see the similarities."

It was true, Applejack looked similar to her pony self. She was well-built and tanned, with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She even had those little freckles. She was still herself, but, you know, human.

„You look quite similar, too", she told Fluttershy.

Her pink mane was pink no more, but she was still kinda recognizable. She was short and skinny, with pale skin and big blue eyes, and her hair was now blonde. All in all, she looked really gentle and fragile, just like she seemed in the pony world. But, of course, Applejack knew better than that. She knew that Fluttershy was actually very strong, but only needed help to find her strength. Maybe that's why Celestia decided to put them together. A willfull pony like Applejack would surely help Fluttershy to be stronger. Yup, she could do it.

„Applejack, are you okay?" Fluttershy's voice sneaked into her ears.

„What? Oh, sorry, got lost in my thoughts. Did you say something?"

„I asked where the others are."

„I don't know. They're not here, that's for sure. Celestia left a letter, but she didn't say anything about them. Don't worry, I'm sure they're just fine."

„I hope they are", said Fluttershy softly, „What did the princess say in her letter?"

„Not much, really. Wished us good luck and all that stuff. Oh, and she gave us new names. She said ours would be too weird for humans, so she gave us new ones. From now on I'm Alexandra. I like it 'cuz she said it means 'defender' or 'helper'. I can be a defender", Applejack finished.

„And my name?" asked Fluttershy.

„Farfalla. 'Butterfly'. Suits you pretty well, don't you think?"

„I guess..." she said uncertainly.

„What's wrong?" asked Applejack. „You don't have to keep it if you don't like it."

„No, I do like it. The name isn't the problem."

„Then what is?"

„I don't know... I guess I'm just scared..."

„Scared?" Applejack was shocked. „But there's nothing to be afraid of."

„That's easy for you to say", said Fluttershy, „everypony knows you're brave. You're not afraid of anything. But I'm not like you. I'm craven, I admit it. I'm afraid of the unknown."

Her thin lips were shuddering and her gentle eyes were sad. Applejack felt the need to comfort her.

„Hey", she said softly, „don't you dare cry. Don't be scared. I'm right here by your side. And I plan to stay here. So don't you worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I'll always be there for you. That's a promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, guys! I haven't posted in a while, huh? Don't kill me! I was grounded, I couldn't use my computer for over two months. Torcher. I'm also having a huge case of writer's block, so this chapter...I tried.**

For a few seconds Rainbow Dash just stared at her prize, smiling.

„Pinkie!" she shouted then. „Come check this out!"

„Pinkie Pie appeared in front of her. „What is it?" she asked.

„A big bag of shiny, clanky money", Rainbow answered and started playing with the bag, throwing it in the air. „Listen to that sound." She grinned. „There's paper money, too. And it's just been laying around. Somepony probably lost it, or forgot about it when they moved out or something. I found it in one of my drawers."

„And what are we going to do with it?"

„Go out and buy stuff, of course! We need food and drinks. Oh, and clothes! We've only got these clothes we woke up in, and you've been watching the magic box-„

„The instructions say it's called a TV."

„Yeah, whatever. You've been watching it, so you know that we can't go out without clothes, and we're supposed to dress differently every day."

Rainbow rolled her eyes. Why are humans obsessed with clothes and hair and that stuff you put on your face? She just didn't get it. But a girl on TV said: _when in Rome_, _speak roman_. And she's gonna speak roman. She's gonna speak the living crap out of it.

„OK, let's go!" Pinkie was excited.

So they left their safe house and went out into the strange new world.

„Wow..." they both said when they saw what that world looks like.

„It's even better than on TV", said Pinkie.

„Yeah", Rainbow agreed, „and it's nothing like home. But I like it."

„Me, too."

They roamed the streets of their new city in awe and excitement. They visited a few shops and bought so many different kinds of food and drinks. And the clothes...there were all shapes and sizes and colors and designs... Rainbow loved it, though she wasn't really into fashion. She and Pinkie had so much fun trying it on, parading around the store and laughing. It was hard for Rainbow to control herself and not to spend all the money. There was still a lot of it left, even though they bought a big pile of clothes and a bunch of other things they were going to need. And the stuff that seemed fun.

On their way home, Rainbow thought of buying some books, magazines and DVDs to help her and Pinkie get into their parts.

„Good idea", Pinkie told her when they came out of that shop.

„You know, this money won't last forever", Rainbow warned her, „we should start looking for jobs."

„Right now?"

„No, silly. But soon. Now, let's go home. Unless you think there are more things we should do?"

„No, let's go", said Pinkie. After a few steps she stopped and looked around. „Um, Dashie? Which way is home?"

Rainbow looked left and right uncertainly.

„I...really don't know. Maybe we could call a cab, but...you don't know our adress, do you?" she asked.

„Nope."

„Me neither. Well, isn't this neat?" her voice was full of sarcasm and frustration. „Ugh, I wish I still had my wings. Then I could fly and find our house."

„Do you really think that you could recognize it from up there?" Pinkie was suspicious.

„Oh, you sweet non-believer", Rainbow laughed knowingly, „I've got the sight of a falcon! I could see-„

She bumped into someone. Pinkie was laughing so hard she sounded like she was choking.

„Yeah, the sight of a blind falcon!" she managed to say.

Rainbow's cheeks were as red as her hair. She was embarassed, but she laughed at herself, too. The person she bumped into turned around, chuckling.

„Sorry", said Rainbow.

„It's okay", the guy told her. „But...I overheard your conversation. Are you lost?"

Rainbow might have been to proud to admit it, but Pinkie wasn't, so she responded with a quick „Yes!"

„Do you need help?"

Rainbow observed their knight in shiny armour. He was tall and slim, just like her, his vivid green eyes stood out from his tanned skin and dark brown hair. He seemed like an okay guy and she decided she can trust him.

„Well, yeah, I guess we do."

„Did you just actually admit that you need help?" Pinkie was shocked.

„Oh, shut up, you", was Rainbow's answer.

„So, what's your adress?" their helper needed to know.

„Yeah...that's kinda the problem", answered Pinkie.

„You don't know?"

„Nope."

„Well, isn't that convenient? Are you, like, new here or something?"

„Yup."

„Oh, I get it now", he smiled warmly, „I was a bit lost when I first moved here, too. Don't worry, you'll know your way around really soon."

„Thank you for the words of encouragement, sir", Rainbow was half sarcastic and half genuinely grateful. „We're still waiting for that help, though."

„What do you want me to do, pushy? Drive around 'till you recognise your house?"

Rainbow raised her eyebrows.

„Not like we have any better ideas..."

The guy laughed again.

„This will be the one of the dumbest things I've ever done. Wait here."

He ran away and in a minute, a car horn startled the girls. It was the helper, driving a baby blue car.

He smiled and said: „Do you girls need a lift?"

They got in and drove away. Suprisingly, noone said anything. They were all staring through the windows. When a few minutes passed, the silence was becoming uncomfortable, but then Pinkie shouted:

„You have got to be kidding me!"

Rainbow looked to see what it was, and, yup, it was their house. She and Pinkie started laughing, while the guy was confused.

„Care to fill me in?" he asked.

„You see..." Pinkie started, but then another roar of laughter stopped her.

„This is our house..." Rainbow tried to continue.

„It was here the entire time..." Pinkie carried on.

„Only a few blocks away!" finished Rainbow.

„Oh", the helper said, and then he smiled and stopped the car. „So, I guess you didn't really need me after all."

„No, no, you were really useful, we couldn't have done it without you" Pinkie reassured him before she got out of the car.

„Yeah, you were our knight in blue Camaro", said Rainbow.

„It was a pleasure rescuing such damzels in distress", he told them, „though it wouldn't be nice to never see you again. So here's what we'll do", he looked around the car and found a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote something on it and gave it to them. „Here's my number. So call me maybe?" he sang and started the car. He was still singing while he was driving away.

„Au revoir!" Rainbow shouted after him.

„He was really nice" stated Pinkie. „You know what? I think we just made a friend."

**Yup, I know this one was...yeah, let's go with ****„****not good". But it's important for the story.**

**I stand here before you making a promise: from now one, there will be a new chapter every Wednesday. I call upon my honor. If I don't deliver, feel free to brutally execute me in front my grandparents, dip my lifeless body in tar and nail it to a blackboard in my Maths classroom. Don't worry, it already smells bad in there. **

**Oh, and your reviews keep me going, so just write me something. Write anything. You can write ****„****superturbodynamitealphawolf". Or ****„****GRRRBLARGH". **

**Ok, I should stop typing now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Your reviews were great, they made me laugh! Just keep doing what you do, I love you all!**

_Day 3_

_We're getting used to this world, though we still don't know where our friends are. We went outside a couple of times, to look around and buy supplies. I'm certain that princess Celestia left us that money, and I'm trying to save as much of it as I can. We'll have to find jobs. When it comes to the human world, there is no new information, though their advanced technology suprises me every time._

„What' you doin'?" Spike's voice broke Twilight's concentration.

„Not much", she said, „just writing in my journal."

While focusing on writing, she started chewing her pen-a nasty habit she was developing.

„You can do that later. I've got great news!"

„Do tell."

„A bookstore opened not far from here and they're employing!" Spike was excited.

„And why would I be interested in such matters?"

„Hellooo? You love books, you need a job... Seriously, I thought you were the smart one around here."

„Yes, I know what you're implying, but I'm just not sure that's a good idea."

„What do you mean 'it's not a good idea'? It's a great idea! It's just what we need!" Spike was getting frustrated.

„But..."

„No 'buts'! You're doing it and that's it. I won't let you ruin a perfect opportunity just because you're too catious and unsecure. We came here to live a human life, live it, for crying out loud!"

Suddenly, somebody started to clap. Twilight turned around to see it was Rarity with an impressed look on her face.

„Good job, Spike", she said, „Not too hard, but not too soft either. Just what she needed to hear. Twilight, sweetheart, you're going to apply for that job, aren't you?"

„Well..." Twilight started unsecurely. „Well, I guess I could try."

„I knew you'd say that", Rarity was pleased. „Normally, I would ask you to allow me to groom you a bit, but right now you look perfect for a bookstore."

„Oh, thank God", Twilight said to herself.

„What?"

„What? Oh, nothing, I was thanking you for your politeness."

Rarity smiled.

„Best you go right now" she told her, „otherwise they might hire somepony else, and you won't let that happen, will you?"

„No, of course not", Twilight assured her.

Spike gave her the directions and off she went, still a bit unsecure, but much less frightened. As she walked down the street, she could feel her friends' looks on the back of her head.

The store appeared in front of her much sooner than she expected and she didn't feel ready for it. But she entered it anyway. The first thing she noticed was a raging mess.

„Hello?" she called as she stepped over some boxes.

An elder woman, probably the owner, came from the back of the store. She looked a bit...strange. Her wrinkly skin was pale as milk, but her long white hair was even paler. She was skinny, at least she seemed so, though Twilight couldn't really tell because she was hidden in a wide indian style dress.

„Can I help you, dear?" the woman asked.

Her voice was warm, friendly and very encouraging to Twilight.

„Yes, the sign on your window says you need workers. Are you still hiring?"

The woman nodded.

„Are you applying?" her big grey eyes sparkled as she asked excitedly.

Twilight nodded, too.

„Great! You're hired!"

„Wait, just like that?" Twilight was confused. „But I just walked in! Aren't you going to ask me anything? Don't you need a CV?"

„Oh, dear, I don't find that necessary. I can trust you, I see it in your eyes."

„But you don't even know my name!"

„Ah, yes. My name is Amanda, Amanda Tuttle, and yours?"

„I'm Tonia...Sandie."

„Hmm. Sandie", Amanda smiled absently, „like a beach. I like beaches. Welcome to 'Auntie A's books', Tonia."

Maybe Amanda had no questions for Twilight, but Twilight had a lot of questions for Amanda. She wanted to go straight to business, and the first thing she wanted to talk about was the mess surrounding them. But, before she could say anything, Amanda raised her hand to shush her.

„I would love to talk, but I really can't. I'm sorry, but I have to go. So much to do. You can stay here if you want, I have an extra key."

Twilight was shocked once more.

„You're just going to let me stay here? On my own? With no supervision? Even though you don't know me?"

„Oh, darling, just the fact that you want me to watch over you tells me that I don't have to", Amanda said through a warm smile. „Now I really have to say goodbye."

And she left, her wooden bracelets rustled while she walked away. Twilight just stood there for a few minutes with disbelief written all over her face. Then she sighed and started organizing books.

This was what she knew. This was what she was good at. Twilight was at home.

**Follow me on Tumblr: .com**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's Wednesday, Wednesday, posting new chapters on Wednesdays, everybody's looking forward to the story! Writing it, writing it, yay! Posting it, posting it, yay! Fun, fun, fun, fun, hope you guys like the chapter!**

„Fluttershy, this is getting ridiculous", Applejack was saying to her friend, „We've been here for four days and you didn't leave the house once."

„I don't have to."

„You do if I say so."

„No, I have no reason to go outside where it's dangerous."

„It's gonna be dangerous in here if you don't listen to me."

Fluttershy's eyes widened.

„You wouldn't!"

„Oh, yeah? Try me."

„I call your bluff."

„If you don't go out, I swear by my granny I'm gonna kick yo ass."

„Oh!" Fluttershy was shocked. „Well, then...I guess I could step outside for a few minutes..."

„Minutes? No, no, no. You're gonna stay outside for hours. Like I do every day."

„Yes, but you're brave."

Applejack shushed her.

„No flattering", she said, „Here", she offered her a wallet, „buy me some apples. None of them are as good as mine were, but I still miss them."

„I guess I might..." as soon as the little fight was over, Fluttershy's shy temper came back.

„You're damn right you might. Now go", Applejack encouraged her.

„You're not coming with me?"

„Nope, this is something you gotta do by yourself."

„But I don't think I can..." Fluttershy started mumbling in fear.

„Of course you can! Just walk outside, get some fresh air, get to know the city. Talk to people. Maybe meet someone nice. No pressure."

„I...think I...yes, okay, I'll do it."

And Fluttershy stepped outside to the real world.

It wasn't as bad as she feared, it wasn't bad at all, actually. The neighborhood was full of almost identical red houses with backyards where people hung out, it was pretty cute. As the sun warmed her and neighbors greeted her, she realised that she liked it here. She even had the courage to step into a store and buy those apples. She even talked to the cashier. The day was beautiful and she felt like she could do anything. Thanks to Applejack, of course. She knew that Applejack didn't really mean the malicious things she said, it was all for the greater good. She bought her some chocolate to apologise for being so hard to live with.

When a few hours passed, Fluttershy decided it was safe to go back. As she walked down her street, she felt like she was going home. Applejack did it, she made that house feel like home. She should've bought her more chocolates.

She walked towards her door and, just when she was about to come in, she noticed that a person was moving in next door. Her instinct told her to go inside because she's had enough human contact for the day, but Applejack's voice was still ringing inside her head. _Maybe meet someone nice_, she told her. Well, Fluttershy hoped their new neighbor was nice. She took a deep breath and approached the house.

The door was open and there were boxes all over the yard. The neighbor was somewhere inside, so Fluttershy decided to wait. There was a loud bang and even louder cursing. Then the person came out, hopping on one foot. It was a friendly looking girl, which made this mission seem easier.

„Hey", the girl shouted, „can I help you?"

„No, I just wanted to stop by and say hi", Fluttershy answered. „Are you okay?" she pointed to the foot the girl was still holding in her hand.

„Yeah, I just dropped a box on it. Oh, I'm Alex, by the way."

„Farfalla", Fluttershy told her and they shaked hands.

„That's a weird name."

„Tell me something I don't know. My mum read it in a kid's book and thought it was pretty. I sure didn't think so when I was a kid and tried to explain it to people."

The girl laughed. Fluttershy was amazed, not just with her ability to talk that much to strangers, but also with the lie she just came up with.

„Well, it is pretty", Alex assured her.

„Thanks. Hey, do you need help with unpacking?"

„Oh, God, do I! Please, please, please, come inside and help me!"

Fluttershy laughed, too, and followed the black haired girl into the house.

She was right. It was a beautiful day and she could do anything.

**This one was for Starfall22. I hope you like Alex so far, I have big plans for her!**


End file.
